The Surprising New Addition to the Host Club!
by DimensionBaka17
Summary: Sara and Yubi are just normal girls who love to watch anime. Their favorite? OHSHC! When they wish they could be apart of the Host Club, their wish comes true! Together in the Host Club, they all have wacky misadventures and loads of fun! But if they are around 6 handsome boys, they're bound to fall for someone, right? The question is who, and will they return their feelings?
1. Welcome to the Host Club!

**The Surprising New Addition to the Host Club!**

_**Authors Note: Yay! I'm doing an Ouran High School Host Club Fanfic! I have always wanted to do one! This is going to be a very funny fanfic! **_

_**I hope you enjoy it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, I only own this fanfic and my OC Sara. All rights go to their respective owners. **_

_**Chapter 1: Welcome to the Host Club!**_

"Geez, I gotta stop staying up so late watching Ouran High School Host Club!" I yawned to myself as I climbed into bed. I tucked myself in so I was cozy underneath the covers and turned out my dresser light. Lying in bed I started thinking, "Wow, all the characters in Ouran High School Host Club are so cool. I wish I could be in the Host Club with them…" I said as I drifted off to sleep.

I then heard someone faintly say in a magical voice, "Ok, I'll grant your wish for you, Sara-chan" I was too sleepy I didn't even care that there was some mysterious being in my room, or maybe my rug came alive? I didn't know and I didn't care, I was too sleepy.

It felt like I slept for days, I must have been really tired. I yawned as I proceeded to stretch as I sat up straight so I wasn't lying on the table anymore. … Wait, table? Didn't I fall asleep in my bed? I opened my eyes only to see that I was in a huge library that looked like it held millions of books. I was sitting at one of many long wooden tables, what was going on? I looked around and noticed what appeared to be numerous high school students, some wearing blue suits and the others wearing long yellow dresses.

I instantly realized where I was, "Ouran Academy!" I gasped. I couldn't believe this was happening, I was mixed with emotions like fear, curiosity, and pure joy. "I-I-I'm in Ouran!" I said excitedly! I was so happy, I never wanted to leave this place! Right then and there I decided I could forever give up my family, friends, and life to stay here.

"But…wait, I can't go to school here, I'm only in junior high! Ugh!" as I said that I noticed something. I rushed to the empty bathroom as soon as I could and stood there looking in the mirror. Not only did I transform into an anime character, but I grew as well! I looked like I grew to the size of a second year in high school! I was _sooooo_ happy! I now could attend Ouran! Before I headed outside again, I gave myself a quick look over. I still had my short, boy-cut styled brown hair; I also still had my green and gold eyes. Right! After giving myself a quick check, I ran over to music room 3.

"_I can't believe I'm going to meet the Host Club!"_ I shouted excitedly in my mind, barely able to contain my joy.

Finally, after what seemed like hours of running, I made it to music room 3! "This is going to be so awesome!" I screamed to myself. After taking a deep breath, I opened the big doors and saw a million rose petals fly out. Now in the anime, that may seem like something totally romantic, but in person it's just _really_ surprising. It felt like I was caught in a tornado of pure beauty and absolute terror. "Gah! *cough cough*" I managed to spit out.

"Oh no! I'm so sorry! Hikaru! Kaoru! I thought I told you to take it easy with the rose petals!?" I heard the unmistakable voice of Tamaki as he yelled at the twins.

"Yes, I agree with Tamaki. Not only will they scare away our treasured guests, but they also cost a good sum of money." said the one and only shadow king himself.

"Yeah guys, you need to be more careful. Are you okay mister?" I can't believe this, it's Haruhi! She's talking to me! I'm so happy! … Wait, did she call me mister?

"Umm…" I began to say when I was interrupted by Tamaki.

"Wow, I never would've thought that someone would be so openly gay! Don't worry! We don't judge here! So tell me, what type of guy do you prefer?" What? I wasn't a guy and I wasn't gay, there must be some kind of misunderstanding…oh. I looked down to see what I was wearing, and I immediately understood. I was wearing a large, baggy T-shirt with loose jeans. I looked like a boy, and my short hair didn't help either! I decided I would at least _try_ to clear up this big misunderstanding.

"Um, actually I…" I started to say when…

"Tamaki, stop your incessant rambling, I believe you're scaring this young maiden." Kyoya said coolly. Wow, he figured it out! Of course he did, this was the calm and cool Kyoya! I almost laughed at myself for expecting him not to.

"M-maiden?! You mean this person before us is a girl?!" Tamaki yelled in his usual surprised tone.

"Yes, he's correct. Hello my name is Sara!" I said in my usual friendly tone and brightly smiled.

"Sooo cute! Look how cute she is boss! Can we keep her?" the twins both said in unison as they hugged me.

I smile and laughed, "Teehee" as they continued hugging me. This was so much fun!

"I'm sorry I mistook you for a boy, Sara-chan." Haruhi said, honestly sorry.

"It's ok! I thought you were a boy for a second, too!" I said cheerfully.

"You know Haru-chan is a girl?" Honey-senpai asked, looking at me curiously.

"Yes, at first I wasn't sure, but then I quickly figured out she was a girl!" I wasn't lying, when I first watched the anime I thought she was a boy at first, but quickly figured out she was a girl!

"Impressive, perhaps you can be of use to us." Kyoya said as he fixed his glasses.

"What do you mean Kyoya?" Tamaki asked looking confused.

"If Sara-chan doesn't mind, then I think we should make her a host. I'm sure if we have her, then more girls will be drawn to her charming friendly attitude. Plus, she looks enough like a boy to fool someone." Kyoya said smiling, already planning how this was going to work out.

"It would be fun to have a new host! Right Takashi?" Honey-senpai said.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai replied.

"Does this mean I will have another daughter?!" Tamaki said, dying of excitement as he was surrounded by sparkles and roses.

"Yeah, boss! Plus we have a feeling she will fit in perfectly!" said the twins in unison.

"I have no problem with it. It'd be nice to have another normal person around here." Haruhi said smiling.

"Well then Sara-chan, what do you say?" Kyoya inquired as he gave me a smile. I couldn't believe this was happening right now, I was so happy!

"Sure!" I said cutely as I smiled brightly again.

"Well then, go ahead and try this outfit on Sara-chan." Kyoya said while he handed me the Ouran uniform for boys.

"Okay!" I said as I headed for the changing room. Inside I quickly changed out of my baggy clothes and put on the Ouran uniform. After I had changed, I stood in front of the mirror and looked at myself. I really looked like a boy! I smiled as I walked out of the changing room.

"Wow, you really look like a boy!" Haruhi said.

"You really think I could pass as one?" I asked smiling.

"Of course Sara-chan!" Honey-senpai said, hugging Usa-chan.

"Yes, I think this will all work out perfectly." Kyoya said, writing in that handy-dandy notebook of his.

"Well then my lovely daughter, (Tamaki already adopted me as his daughter) you are now officially part of the Host Club!" he said with a princely smile.

"We welcome you!" they all said in unison.

"Thanks guys!" I said smiling. My wish came true, I was now a part of the Host Club!

_**Authors Note: Well, this is the end of chapter 1! I hope you all enjoyed it! This series is going to be full of laughs, friendship, and love interests! Oooo! Anyway, please review and don't be afraid to PM about anything you have questions on, or if you just want to say hi! Until next time!**_

_**-DimensionBaka17**_


	2. Every Host Needs A Character!

**The Surprising New Member of the Host Club!**

_**Authors Note: I'm feeling very happy with the last chapter! I got some reviews and some people followed my story and added it to their favorites! So I'm feeling pretty good!**_

_**Thanks so much for reviewing!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any its characters, I only own this fanfic and my OC, Sara. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_**Chapter 2: Every Host Needs A Character!**_

I sat in the back of music room 3 observing the hosts while they did their jobs entertaining young ladies. I carefully studied each host and identified their characteristics: Tamaki-Princely, Haruhi-Normal and relaxed, Kyoya-Calm and cool, Hikaru/Kaoru-Mischievous and twincest, Honey-senpai-Boy Lolita and loves sweets, and finally Mori-senpai-Stoic and cares deeply for Honey-senpai.

I thought it was interesting how each host had their own character, I wonder how my character will turn out? As I sat their daydreaming about my character, I didn't notice the club was closed until Hikaru and Kaoru came over and started hugging the life out of me.

"Oh, hi you guys!" I said in my usual cheery voice.

"Hiiii, Sara-chan! What are you thinking about?" they both asked in a sing song voice.

"Well, I noticed you all have a certain character, so I was just thinking what mine would be! If I'm going to be in the Host Club, I'll need a character!" I said with a smile. Suddenly the ground starting shaking and I heard laughter along with a powerful motor. Well, I knew what was coming next.

"Ahhahahahahaha!" Renge laughed as she slowly rotated up on a giant platform coming from the floor. "You're right Sara-chan! If you're going to be a host, you'll need a character!" she said triumphantly as she stepped off the platform and headed straight for me. She stopped only a few inches away from me and stared at me intensely, it was really starting to scare me.

"Excuse me Renge, I suggest you take a few steps back, you seem to be scaring our new recruit." Kyoya said calmly while he fixed his glasses and smiled.

"Renge can be scary sometimes, huh Takashi?" Honey-senpai said as he held Usa-chan.

"Yeah." Mori simply replied.

"I got it!" Renge yelled, startling everyone.

I was so surprised that I fell on the floor, "Ow." I said as Hikaru and Kaoru rushed over.

"Are you ok?" Kaoru asked.

"Here, let us help you up." Hikaru said as they both proceeded to pick me up bridal style.

"O-oh thank you very much!" I said with my usual cheerful smile. The next thing I noticed was Tamaki frantically running toward me yelling something that was so jumbled together I couldn't tell what he was saying.

I heard something like, "twins…sexually harass" and "…mommy, stop them!" but that was about it.

"What's wrong, boss?" they both said in unison as they looked at Tamaki, smiling while they still held me. Tamaki zoomed past Kyoya, stealing his black notebook right from his hand.

"H-hey!" was all Kyoya managed to say as he watched Tamaki run up to the twins and smack them both upside the head with his prized notebook.

"Ow!" They both yelled as they dropped me. I then proceeded to fall on the floor, _again_. Haruhi then stepped forward and helped me up, ignoring the twins in the background getting beat up with Kyoya's notebook by Tamaki.

"Are you alright?" she asked as she helped me up.

"Yes, I'm fine. Thank you very much Haruhi!" I said happily. She smiled at me then turned around to break up the fight between the twins and Tamaki.

"Hey everyone, stop fooling around and listen up!" Renge said, getting everyone's attention.

"I've finally decided on Sara-chan's character!" Everyone listened closely to see what Renge was going to say.

"She will be the Shy Boy character! A character that is shy and easily flustered, but when he opens up his feelings, he becomes the friendly nice guy!" Renge said, obviously proud she came up with it. A shy boy type, that suited me perfectly!

"Wow Renge! That's great; I'll start working on my Shy Guy character!" I said with a smile.

"Now that that's all figured out, there is another matter we must discuss." Kyoya began.

"We obviously cannot use her real name; it would be a dead giveaway. I suggest we come up with an alias, I also propose that Tamaki talks with his father about our current situation and has him change her name on the attendance sheets." he said coolly as he pushed up his glasses and flashed his usual shadow king smile.

"That's a great idea! How about we call her Romeo? Ah the romance!" Renge suggested.

"That sounds so lame!" the twins said in unison as they both made an "x" with their arms.

"Oh yeah? Then what do you suggest?" Renge said back to the twins.

Everyone got into a heated argument about what my name should be; honestly I had no idea what it should be. I just decided to stay out of the argument and just stood there silently. Finally Kyoya was the one to break up the argument.

"Sara-chan, how do you feel about the name Daichi?" he asked me as he pushed up his glasses.

"Oh, that's such a wonderful name! It has the Japanese character for Earth doesn't it? I love it!" I said as I gave him one of my signature smiles.

"Then it's settled, Sara-chan from now in front of our guests and in class you will be known as Daichi. Tamaki I trust you will talk with your father about changing her name on the attendance sheets, correct?" He asked as he started writing something down in his black notebook.

"Of course! Anything to keep one of my daughters by daddy's side!" he said with a hint of dramatic flair, surrounded by roses and sparkles.

"Thank you so much, Kyoya-kun!" I said with a bright smile.

"Kyoya-kun, huh? Interesting." he said as he walked off towards his laptop on one of the tables smiling.

"What was that all about?" the twins asked grinning.

"What do you mean?" I asked with a small smile.

"Oh, Thank you _soooooooo_ much my _darling_ Kyoya-kun!" the twins said trying to sound girly.

"No! I didn't mean it like that! I was just thanking him." I said flustered. I'm always easily flustered, people say it's cute, but I always thought of it as a curse.

"YOU TWO SHADHY TWINS BETTER STOP SEXUALLY HARASSING MY DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled as he chased the twins around the club room. I then saw Honey-senpai walk up to me.

"Don't worry Sara-chan; Hika-chan and Kao-chan are always like that, right Takashi?" Honey-senpai said trying to comfort me.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai reassured me.

"Thanks guys, I appreciate it!" I said smiling brightly.

"Don't worry, you get used to the craziness in here eventually." Haruhi said as she walked up to me.

"I take it you speak from experience?" I said laughing.

"How'd you know?" she said jokingly.

"Lucky guess? Oh, yeah! I was wondering, since I have my character shouldn't I start my host training?" I inquired.

"Yeah! That's what I came here to talk to you about, starting tomorrow I'm going to help you with host training." she replied.

"Oh great! I can't wait." I said smiling.

"Me either!" she said as she walked away. I could tell I was going to have a lot of fun in the host club, I just knew it!

_**Authors Note: I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short, but it's around 12:40 am and I'm pretty tired! I started writing this chapter at 9:00 and couldn't stop; I guess I'm really devoted! To make up for the short chapter, the next one will be twice as long I promise you! I guess I'll be posting another chapter later today. (After I sleep for about 10 hours, ha!) Ok, as always please review and don't be afraid to PM me so I can hear your thoughts on the story! Have a nice day!**_

_**-DimensionBaka17**_


	3. The Popular New Host!

**The Surprising New Addition to the Host Club!**

_**Authors Note: Wow, everyone thank you so much for all of the views! I really appreciate it and I hope you enjoy reading my story as much as I enjoy writing it! Please don't be afraid to PM if you have any suggestions about what wacky adventures Sara-chan (and Yubi even though she hasn't been introduced yet!) and the Host Club should go on! As always, I hope you have a wonderful day!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, I only own this fanfic and my OC, Sara. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_**Chapter 3: The Popular New Host!**_

"Good! Now try again." Haruhi instructed me.

"Okay, but could you cue me in again?" I asked, somewhat nervous.

"Sure. Ahem, 'Oh Daichi, we only want to talk with you don't be so shy!'" Haruhi said trying to mimic what the girls would sound like. That was my cue; I've been working on my shy character all day!

"I'm sorry ladies, it's just that…I always get nervous talking to such pretty girls…" I said looking down at the ground with tears in my eyes. I think I was doing very well! I sure hope some girls like the Shy Boy character!

"That was excellent! The ladies will love you soon enough! Oh, how couldn't they? After all, you take after your princely father!" Tamaki said using a lot of unnecessary arm movements, while he was once again surrounded by roses and sparkles. I couldn't help but smile, I had gotten used to everyone's personalities. I was having a lot of fun in the Host Club!

"I must admit, she is doing exceptionally well despite being a rookie." Kyoya said as he walked over to us, writing something in his trusty black notebook.

"Thank you very much, Kyoya-kun!" I said smiling. I was overjoyed that not only did I meet the Host Club, but became a member as well! I was so happy; one couldn't put it into words!

"Ehhh? We see your still calling him Kyoya-kun!" the twins mocked me as they came running over to assess the situation.

"Of course! Not only did he suggest I join the club, but he also arranged it so that I have an alias!" I said smiling.

"Do not misinterpret my actions, Sara-chan. I only went to that much trouble because I knew you'd bring in a lot of customers and increase the club's profits." Kyoya said with his usual shadow king smile.

"…You can say what you want Kyoya-kun, but I know that deep down you're really just a nice guy." I said simply, while smiling.

Well, for some reason that seemed to surprise the entire club. Did I say something wrong? Oh no, they weren't going to kick me out were they?

"That's a very intriguing notion in its own way…" he said as he walked off. That seemed to surprise the club even more than what I had said, what was wrong with them?

"Um, guys? Are you all ok?" I asked, quite confused.

"Sara-chan, what blood type are you?" Tamaki asked looking rather terrified.

"Oh, I'm type AB!" I said with a smile. Everyone gasped in shock, while they slowly backed away from me. What was wrong with them?

"Then that means the shadow king really _does_ have a nice side!" the twins said in unison, looking shocked.

"But that also means Sara-chan has a _dark side!_" Tamaki said practically screaming. Dark side? Did I really have a dark side?

"Ok! We have an idea boss! Operation Activate Sara-chan's Dark Side!" They said in unison, as they smiled.

"Why would we want to do something awful like that to Sara-chan?!" Tamaki yelled at the twins.

"So we know what we're up against and how to calm her down when she turns dark!" the twins said matter-of-factly.

"So they're gonna make Sara-chan mad, Takashi?" Honey-senpai asked.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai confirmed. Hmm I didn't really know what to make of the situation.

Did I really have a dark side? Well we'll see…

"If you guys want to try to make Sara-chan mad, go ahead. We still need to do some training though." Haruhi said to the twins and Tamaki.

"It's fine Haruhi! Let's train, I don't mind if they try to bother me!" I said with a smile.

"Ok, let's go sit over there." Haruhi suggested. Haruhi and I walked over to a table and we both sat down as I practiced my lines. I then noticed the twins and Tamaki in the background; they looked like they were talking about something.

Haruhi noticed I was looking at them and said, "I wonder what they're planning, I hope it's nothing over the top."

"I'm sure it's fi-" my sentence was cut short as Hikaru and Kaoru ran over and kissed me. What!? Why would they do something like _that_ just to make me angry!? That was my _first kiss_ too! They both backed away and waited for a reaction, smiling.

"HOW DARE YOU TWO TROUBLEMAKERS KISS MY BELOVED DAUGHTER!" Tamaki yelled as he menacingly chased the twins around the club room.

"Hikaru, Kaoru, that was so uncalled for!" Haruhi lectured them as they ran away from the deadly Tamaki. Well I completely lost it after that, I couldn't hold my anger anymore.

"EVERYBODY SHUT UP!" I yelled as anger surged through me. I was no longer my normal nice self; I guess I really _did_ have a dark side. The club room was silent as they all watched me, curious what I would do next. I silently walked over to Hikaru and Kaoru and punched them square in the stomach. Not hard enough to injure them, just hard enough to hurt. They fell on the floor and started rolling around holding their stomachs. If I wasn't so angry right now, I would have laughed because honestly it was the most comical thing I had ever seen in my life. But right now I was still angry so I didn't laugh.

"I strongly suggest you never do anything like that again, or else I can't be held responsible for what I'll do. However, if you two morons decide you want to do it again for laughs, then there is no guarantee that the next day I won't be covered in your blood and your bodies are never found." I said in a dark voice as I stood over the twins. Everybody in the club room seemed absolutely terrified that my nice personality could quickly change to one of anger and violence. Frankly, I was surprised too; I guess I had a dark side that I never knew about.

"Now if you'll all excuse me, I need to go clean my mouth out with bleach and fire." I said as I walked out of the club room.

_**Tamaki's POV (For Dramatic Effect):**_

I could hardly believe what my gorgeous eyes had just witnessed. Our beloved Sara-chan, after being kissed by those two shady twins; went flying into a rampage. It all happened like this,

_**The Theater of Tamaki's Mind: Start**_

_The theater's curtain rose, and the recap of the story began. It started out showing Sara-chan and Haruhi, looking adorable as usual; when the evil twins of the devil appeared and forcefully kissed Sara-chan, trying to poison her with their devil magic. Then suddenly, the wicked warlock, Kyoya the Shadow King, emerged from the deadly darkness, proceeding to cast his evil spell, "AB", turning the lovely angel Sara-chan into a demon. She then grew to a staggering 80 feet tall and crushed the devil twins with her huge hand, while she constantly spoke in a terrifying demonic voice. She threatened to devour the twins whole, if they ever came near her again. While this was happened, the lovely damsel, Haruhi, ran over to the gorgeous prince, Tamaki the Magnificent. The demonic Sara-chan then left the Earth to go torment another planet, but they knew she would return again someday; as her old self_.

"Don't worry your safe now my princess." _he said in a princely voice. _

"Senpai!" _Haruhi said in a girly voice._

"I love you!" _she finished._

"And I love you too, my sweet." _he said._

_**The Theatre of Tamaki's Mind: Fin**_

As I reviewed the all facts in my head I was absolutely sure that's what had happened. After all, when have I ever been wrong?

_**Sara-chan's POV:**_

After a couple minutes in the bathroom, I finally calmed down. I decided I should head back to the club room and apologize to everybody, especially the twins. I couldn't believe I did something so mean, I really felt awful. As I walked out of the restroom and headed back to the abandoned music room, I noticed someone standing in the hallway. It was Kaoru; he was leaning against the wall while he stared at the ground.

"Oh, hey Kaoru. I'm sorry I punched you and Hikaru in the stomach, I hope you can forgive me." I said truly sorry for what I did.

"Hmm? How did you know I was Kaoru?" he inquired. I never really thought about this before, but I was always able to tell the twins apart.

I didn't really know what to say, "I can just tell. I don't know how to exactly put it into words, but I know that deep down you two are somewhat different!" I said, back to my usual cheery self.

"You're an interesting girl, you know that?" he said smiling

"You really think so? I appreciate the compliment and I hope you can forgive me." I said with a bow.

"We're the ones who should be apologizing; after all we were the ones who provoked you." he said as he looked me in the eyes. "Besides, it's not your fault you were born with the same blood type as the shadow king!" he said practically laughing.

"We should head back to the club; everyone is probably waiting for us." Kaoru said as he started walking away. I caught up with him and walked right by his side.

"So does that mean you forgive me? And Hikaru too?" I asked.

"Of course, silly!" he said smiling.

"Thank you, _Kaoru-kun._" I remarked, putting extra emphasis on his name.

"Very funny." he said as he opened the doors to the Host Club. I saw everyone standing there waiting for us.

"Ah, so you managed to bring her back Kaoru." the one and only shadow king said. Before anyone else could say something, I began my apology.

"I'm so sorry everyone; my actions were reckless and uncalled for. I really feel bad about how I acted and I hope you all can forgive me, especially you, Hikaru and Kaoru." I said with an apologetic bow. I know I already confirmed that Hikaru and Kaoru forgave me, but it felt right to say it in front of everyone. The members of the club seemed rather surprised about my apology though.

I then heard Honey-senpai speak up, "It's ok, Hika-chan and Kao-chan started it. You don't have to worry Sara-chan, we all forgive you! Right, Takashi?" Honey –senpai said.

"Yeah." Mori said with a smile.

"Besides, no one can stay mad at a daughter as cute as you!" Tamaki said as he picked me up in a bear hug. I was happy everyone that everyone forgave me, especially the twins.

"I think there is a valuable lesson to learn from all of this," Haruhi started.

"Never make me angry?" I asked.

"No, never give Sara-chan a kiss!" Haruhi said smiling. Everyone started to laugh and I smiled to myself, I was really glad that I was here.

Oh, I just remembered something!

"Oh, thank you very much for waiting in the hall to get me Kaoru-kun!" I said, then instantly noticed my mistake. I accidently called him _Kaoru-kun!_ I can't believe I called him that in front of everybody! Um, maybe they didn't notice?

"Did you just call him _Kaoru-kun_?!" Hikaru asked in shock.

"No! It was an accident! I'm sorry Kaoru-kun! Oh, no! I did it again! I'm so sorry!" I said blushing. It looks like getting flustered easily really _is_ a curse.

"Just what exactly did you and Sara-chan do in the hallway?" Hikaru asked grinning. Now I could tell Kaoru was getting flustered.

"N-nothing! I only waited until she came out of the bathroom and then we came here!" he said defensively.

"YOU BETTER STOP SEXUALLY HARRASING MY LITTLE GIRL YOU DEVIL TWIN!" I heard Tamaki yell at Hikaru, while he once again chased him around the club.

"Tamaki-senpai, could you please stop yelling?" Haruhi asked sounding rather annoyed.

"Yes, I suggest you both stop, after all our guests will be arriving here shortly." Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his handy dandy notebook.

"Oh, yeah I forgot we had guests coming today!" I said just realizing it was almost time for the Host Club to open its doors.

"Sara-chan, have you been working on your Shy Boy character?" Haruhi asked me.

"Oh, yeah! I've gotten a lot better!" I replied.

"That's good, because today you will officially become a host." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. Did that mean I'll be entertaining the girls today? How exciting! I couldn't wait!

_**The Host Club Is Now Open For Business**_

"Welcome back, my princesses. I hope you all had wonderful days, because my day became wonderful when I saw all of your gorgeous faces!" Tamaki said to the big crowd of girls that were totally swooning. "Before we start any of our usual activities, I'd like to personally introduce you all to the newest member of the Host Club!" Tamaki said in an enchanting voice as he brought me forward. I was so excited!

"Oh, he's so cute!" I heard one of the girls remark about me.

"What's his name?" Another one asked, sounding curious.

"Well go on, introduce yourself!" Tamaki said to me as he gave me a wink. That was my cue! Time to play the Shy Boy!

" O-oh, ok. Hello…it's really nice to meet you all…my names…Daichi." I said meekly as I looked at the floor. I thought I was doing pretty well!

"WAHHHHH! SOO CUTE!" all of the girls screamed in unison, surrounded by hearts.

"Yes, he's simply precious! Now who would like to request Daichi?" Tamaki asked the group of girls. About 1/3 of the entire group raised their hands, I was so surprised! "Wow! What a turnout! Looks like you're a hit, Daichi!" Tamaki remarked.

"Yes, quite popular isn't he?" Kyoya said, with his best Host Club smile. This was going to be so much fun!

I spent the next few hours chatting (shyly of course) with different girls as they rotated in and out so they all got to spend an equal amount of time with me. They asked me all sorts of questions and I would reply acting as shy as I could. The more time the girls spent with me, more girls requested to see me next time. I was glad that I was so popular, I really loved being in the Host Club! Time really flies by fast when you're having fun; it felt like in no time at all the club room was closed and our guests steadily left.

"You did well today, Sara-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he and Mori-senpai walked up to me.

"Thank you very much Honey-senpai! You both did very well too!" I said back to them.

"Oh, the glory! You did magnificently, Sara-chan! So well in fact, that I think we should celebrate!" Tamaki said as he swooped me up in one of his signature bear hugs.

"Thanks senpai, but there's no need to throw a celebration for me! I'm just glad I'm in the Host Club!" I said with a smile.

"No no, I insist! Mommy! Didn't your family open a brand new therapeutic water park? Will it be possible for us to privately visit tomorrow so we can hold a celebration for our beloved Sara-chan?" Tamaki asked with a gleam in his eyes.

"I'll have to make a few calls, but I don't see why not." Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his notebook.

"Then it's settled! Tomorrow we will celebrate Sara-chan's success by enjoying ourselves at the water park!" Tamaki said as gave a dashing smile. He was obviously excited, but he wasn't the only one; they all seemed excited about going. I smiled to myself, I was also excited!

_**Authors Note: Whew! 2,887 words of pure genius! (Not really!) I promised you all a long chapter to make up for chapter 2, since it was so short. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! The next one will be about their water park field trip! Swimsuits! Yay! Until next time!**_

_**-DimensionBaka17**_

_**P.S. Please if it isn't any trouble, review! I would absolutely love to hear your thoughts on the story! Please don't be shy! You can also PM me if you would like to talk! Also, please Follow this story and add it to your favorites if you like it! I would really appreciate it! Until next time! Bye!**_


	4. Yubi-chan Joins the Host Club!

**The Surprising New Addition to the Host Club!**

_**Authors Note: Ouran High School Host Club, 'nuff said.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, I only own this fanfic and my OC, Sara. All rights go to their respected owners.**_

_**Chapter 4: Yubi-chan Joins the Host Club!**_

After my successful hosting yesterday, the trip to the water park was arranged and it was set so we would visit it today. Honestly, I couldn't wait! I've never really been to a water park before, so this should be a fun new experience! Except I always thought I would go to the water park with some of my friends from my middle school; especially with my best friend, Yubi. Thinking about Yubi made me feel homesick. I wish Yubi was here with me, she would've loved to be in the Host Club. I remembered when I suggested she should watch it, and she absolutely loved it. Oh, Yubi, I really wished she was here!

"Sara-chan, is something wrong?" Hikaru said as he sat down in the chair next to me. That was odd, I didn't see Kaoru anywhere.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just thinking about my best friend from middle school. I really wish she was here. Oh, by the way, where's Kaoru? He's not with you?" I asked.

"You can tell I'm Hikaru?" He asked somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, you two may look identical, but are very different!" I said smiling.

"So Kaoru's not with you?" I repeated.

"Nah, he went to go get our swimsuits from our P.E. lockers." he replied.

"Oh, I see…" I trailed off as I started thinking about Yubi.

"You don't have to worry. I'm one of your best friends, right? We're all your friends here." he said with a smile, while he gestured to the hosts that were all around the club room getting ready for the trip.

"Yeah, your right! Thank you Hikaru-kun!" I said with my brightest smile ever. I was so happy that I was one of Hikaru's best friends!

"What? Now you're calling me Hikaru-kun? Just call me Hikaru, I like it better; besides we're best friends after all!" he said grinning.

"Hehe, Yeah, ok!" I replied, as happy as ever! "Then in that case, Hikaru, you can call me Sara!" I said smiling at him. I was so happy we were on a first name basis.

"Heheh, ok." he said sounding a little nervous. I was confused why he was acting strange all of a sudden.

"It's fine, because we're best friends!" I reassured him. Before he had a chance to respond Kaoru came back with both of their swimsuits.

"So you're best friends now, huh? I see what's going on here…" Kaoru said as he approached Hikaru and I.

"_Nothing's_ going on Kaoru!" Hikaru said in an angry, defensive voice.

"Sure sure, couples always deny it at first! It's embarrassing! Don't worry, I won't judge." Kaoru said.

"Besides, it's good that you're able to love someone else aside from yourself!" Kaoru said smiling.

My curse once again took control of me, because I couldn't stop blushing or stuttering. What was even more surprising was that Hikaru was acting the same way; maybe we had the same curse? I'd have to remember to ask him about it later. For now, there was this misunderstanding that Hikaru and I were a couple! That was _really_ embarrassing, not that I disliked Hikaru or anything; actually it was the exact opposite of that. It's just that, well, I didn't know how to put it into words. For some reason the thought of me and Hikaru being a couple made me feel even more nervous!

"N-no Kaoru! Sara and I are _not_ a couple! And I don't love her!" Hikaru yelled frantically at Kaoru.

"Oh yeah? Then why are you two on a first name basis?" Kaoru said with a triumphant smile. Honestly, I don't think Kaoru was making fun of us, he looked seemed really happy about the idea of us being together.

"WHAAAAAAT?! NOOO! I WON'T ALLOW MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER TO DATE ONE OF YOU SHADY TWINS! ESPECIALLY NOT HIKARU!" Tamaki yelled angrily as he sprinted towards the twins. He then, once again, stole Kyoya's notebook and began to beat them both up.

"Tamaki, I must request that you stop beating the twins with my notebook. Furthermore, our private bus will be here any minute to escort us to the water park." Kyoya said as he pushed up his glasses. I was so happy we were really going! Even though I wouldn't be able to swim, I knew I would have a great time hanging out with my friends! Friends. That reminded me of Yubi; I really wished she was here.

"Come on senpai, let's go already." Haruhi said to Tamaki, who was still beating up the twins. We then all heard a knock on the door; that was weird because we weren't suppose to have visitors today since we were going to the water park.

"Sara-chan, could you see who it is please." Kyoya said as he had to drag Tamaki off the twins. That made me laugh, because they all looked so funny.

"Ok, sure thing!" I said as I headed for the door.

When I opened the door, I was so shocked I fell on the ground in disbelief. Standing on the other side of the door was the one thing I've been wishing to see. Yubi! It was her! Even though she looked a little different, I could tell it was her. She still had her straight hair that was dirty-blonde in color, she also had her usual slender frame and bright smile. And then she had her unmistakable, gorgeous blue eyes.

"Sara-chan, is everything ok?" Honey-senpai asked as Mori-senpai and him walked over to the door.

"Uhh, it's really them!" I heard her gasp.

"Yubi!" I said as I jumped up to give her a hug.

"Sara! I'm so glad to see you!" she said as she accepted my hug.

"Sara-chan, do you know this girl?" Tamaki said, walking over to the door.

"Yes! This is my best friend! Everyone, Yubi! Yubi, everyone!" I said as I still hugged her.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you Yubi-chan! Right, Takashi?" Honey-senpai said.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai replied.

"Can she join the Host Club?!" I yelled surprising everybody, even Yubi.

"Well, I don't see why not! The more the merrier! Besides, I get to have another precious daughter!" Tamaki said, looking as happy as me.

"What, really?!" she asked looking really happy.

"Ok! Then let's go!" the twins said in unison as they grabbed Yubi and me and headed for the bus. Everyone followed behind us, then we all boarded the bus together.

I sat down next to Yubi so we could get the chance to talk, "So hey, how did you get here? I thought I was the only one!" I whispered to her.

"I don't know! Everyone was worried you were kidnapped back home, so I went to your house to help look for any clues. There was nothing there though, so I wished I could see you again and here I am! I didn't think you'd be inside an anime!" she whispered back to me.

"I didn't either! I had no idea what happened, but I'm really glad that I'm here and part of the Host Club!" I said, smiling.

"Me too!" she said back, also smiling.

It didn't take us long to arrive at the Ootori family water park, and I must admit, it was exquisite! Not to mention it was absolutely _huge_! I couldn't believe we had the whole thing to ourselves for the entire day, this would be awesome! Plus, Yubi is here with me in the world of Ouran and is now part of the Host Club! Could this day get any better?

"Hey Yubi-chan, you can't swim in that! Want to borrow a swimsuit from our mom's private collection?" the twins said in unison as they approached me and Yubi.

"Yeah, totally! Thanks, you guys!" Yubi said, as energetic as always.

"Sara-chan, where's your swimsuit?" the twins inquired.

"Well, I don't really have a swimsuit; besides I never learned how to swim." I answered.

"Whaat?! Sara-chan, why didn't you tell daddy sooner!? We would've never planned a trip to a _water park_ if we knew you couldn't swim!" Tamaki said as he proceeded to sit in the corner and start growing mushrooms.

"I'm sorry Tamaki! This is my first time to a water park, so I'm happy even if I can't swim!" I said trying to cheer him up.

"Are you really happy?" he said with his signature puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, thank you very much Tamaki!" I said giving him a smile.

"Well ok then! Haruhi, want to go on the water slide with daddy?" Tamaki said as he chased after Haruhi who started running away.

I faintly heard Haruhi say, "Get away from me senpai!" as they ran off.

"Well that cheered him up!" Yubi said as she walked out of the restroom in a light blue bikini.

"Wow, you look great Yubi!" I said with a smile.

"Thanks! But you should change into a swimsuit too; even if you can't swim you can still play in the water!" Yubi said to me.

"Yeah, ok! I'll go ask Hikaru and Kaoru if I can borrow one from their mother's collection!" I said as I ran off to go find them. I then came across them having a water gun fight.

"Hey Hikaru! Hey Kaoru! Is it ok if I borrow a swimsuit from your mother's collection?" I asked as I ran up to them.

"Huh? Does that mean you'll play in the water now?" the twins asked in unison, smiling.

"Yeah! So can I borrow one?" I asked.

"Sure! Our maids will help pick one out for you!" they said as they continued their water fight. I then ran over to the restroom and found the twin maids inside.

"Oh, hello! Hikaru and Kaoru said I could borrow a swimsuit!" I said happily while I waved them hello.

"Oh of course, hehehe, come right this way! We'll pick something nice out for you!" they said as they got all dark.

"Eh, ok." I said and I walked to the back of the restroom with them to see 5 racks of gorgeous swimsuits. Wow! Their mother must be really talented!

"Oh! I found the perfect swimsuit for you! Here, now go change!" one of them said as they held up a revealing bikini.

"Um, are you sure I'll look ok in it?" I asked hesitantly.

"Trust us; we know what we're doing! Now go and change!" they said in unison.

After I changed into the swimsuit, I was a little scared to go outside, after all this was the first time I ever wore a bikini. I took a deep breath and stepped out of the restroom; and tried to find Yubi. I then saw her about to get into one of the pools, and quickly ran up to her.

"Hi Yubi! Can I come in too?" I asked.

"Yeah sure! Come on in Sar-wooaaah! What are you wearing?" she asked, looking at me funny. I knew I looked weird in a bikini! That's why I never wore one before, I was too shy and thought people would make fun of me.

"Oh! I knew I shouldn't have worn a bikini! Sorry I'll go change back into my clothes!" I said as I tried to run back to the restroom.

"Wait, no! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that you look really cute Sara!" she said with a smile.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, you look great Sara!" Hikaru said as he and Kaoru approached the pool. Wow, this was great! Hikaru thought I looked good in a bikini! Why was I so happy?

"O-oh! Thank you very much Hikaru!" I said with a slight blush.

"Hmm? Oh, I see what's going on here…" Yubi began. What was up today? That was the second time someone said that when Hikaru and I talked.

"I know, isn't it obvious?" Kaoru said to Yubi.

"What? What's obvious?" me and Hikaru asked in unison.

"Well, I guess it's obvious to everyone but them." Yubi said with a slight smile.

"Tell me about it!" Kaoru agreed. Then the two were quiet as they just stared at us.

"Hm, whatever. Hey Sara, wanna go on the water slide with me? It'll be fun!" Hikaru said, breaking the silence.

"Sure, I'd love to Hikaru!" I said. Then we both ran off to the water slide together.

While I was running away, I couldn't help but hear what Yubi mumbled, "More like, 'Sure, I love you Hikaru!'"

"Yeah!" Kaoru agreed, and they both smiled. I didn't love Hikaru! … Did I?

_**Yubi's POV:**_

Kaoru and I both laughed as the two went running towards the water slide.

"They both act like kids!" I said smiling.

"That's why their perfect for each other!" Kaoru responded, and we both started laughing again. Kaoru was funny, I liked him!

"Unfortunately, Sara is kinda a dummy when it comes to romance, so I don't think she'll notice her feelings on her own" I said.

"Yeah, Hikaru's a big dummy too! I think they might need a little help from us so they can realize their feelings…" Kaoru said with a devilish smirk.

"I like where this is going. What do you have in mind?" I asked him eagerly.

"Seeing as how your Sara's best friend and I am Hikaru's brother; I think it's only right that we become a team and help them notice their feelings. Besides, I think it's good that Hikaru found someone that might actually be his true love! I feel happy for him!" Kaoru said with a smile. Wow, he really was a nice guy wasn't he?

I smiled too and said, "Sounds like a plan to me! Deal?" "Deal!" he replied and we both started laughing again. And just like that, Kaoru and I became a team!

"Come on! Let's follow them to the water slide!" I suggested. He nodded his head in agreement and we both went silently running after them.

We sorta had to run like, 50 feet behind them or so; because we didn't want them to see us. We must have looked pretty strange, because the next thing I knew someone was talking to us.

"I don't mean to intrude, but just what are you two doing, exactly?" Kyoya asked as he walked in front of us.

"Shush! They'll hear you! If you must know, senpai, we're playing cupid!" Kaoru said triumphantly with a grin.

Kyoya looked up at the path ahead then turned back to us, "So you two are trying to get Sara and Hikaru to notice they're feelings towards one another? Interesting." Dang, this guy was good!

"Yeah, did you want to help us?" Kaoru asked him.

"Sorry, but I'd prefer to watch this little game from the sidelines. Carry on you two." he said as he pushed up his glasses, then walked away writing in something. What did Sara call it? His handy-dandy notebook? Man, Sara really _does _act like a kid. I smiled to myself as Kaoru and I continued to follow them over to the water slide.

_**Sara's POV:**_

After what seemed like hours of running, we finally made it to the giant water slide. It really _was_ giant; I had to tilt my head all the back just to see it all.

"Uhh, I don't know about this Hikaru." I said looking at the intimidating slide.

"Trust me, it'll be fine!" Hikaru said as he started racing up the steps.

"Ok, I believe you." I said as I followed after him.

When we reached the top, there were two slides we could take; one that was blue and one that was yellow. The blue slide was closed, so if I went in it then I wouldn't be able to see anything. The yellow slide was open, so if I went in that one I would be able to see the sky.

"Which one do you want to go in?" Hikaru asked.

"Umm can I go in the yellow one? I don't really like dark places…" I said looking at the ground.

"Sure thing." he said.

"Thanks Hikaru!" I said as I walked in front of the yellow slide.

"Um, I still don't know; it looks pretty steep." I said looking down at the giant slide.

Hikaru then walked up behind me and said, "Yeah, it's steep; but if you ride it then I bet when you reach the bottom you'll be twice as manly!" he said with a smile. Hikaru always knew what to say to cheer me up.

"Yeah, ok! Thank you very much, Hikaru!" I said as I gave him a hug.

Then out of nowhere, I saw someone push Hikaru; causing us both to go tumbling down the slide in each other's arms. As we slid down faster, I desperately clung to Hikaru. To be honest, and I know this sounds silly, I really thought we were gonna die.

"Ahhh!" we both screamed as we twisted and turned through the winding slide. Finally, in the distance we both saw the end of the slide; and we braced ourselves for when we hit the water.

_***Splash!***_ We both crashed into the water and rose to the surface gasping for breath.

"Eh, who would, eh, do that, eh?" Hikaru asked, panting. I however, couldn't talk. I was too busy coughing up the ocean that appeared to be in my lungs.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine!" I said with a small smile.

As we climbed out of the pool, I heard Kaoru speak, "So did you enjoy your little ride?" he asked with a grin. I looked up and saw that Yubi was with him. Did they plan this?! My "dark side" once again was activated.

"You mean you two did this?" I said in a dark voice.

"Uh oh! Dark Sara!" Kaoru gasped.

"Dark, what now?" Yubi asked. Before anyone could answer her, she got a front row seat of the "dark me" in action.

_***Censored!***_

"You two better think about what you're doing next time, I'd really hate to kill my friends." I said as I dusted off my hands and walked away from Kaoru's body. _(I couldn't beat up my best friend!)_

"Sorry you had to see that, Hikaru." I said.

"It's fine, he deserved it." he responded as we walked off.

_**Kaoru's POV:**_

_I …taste…b-blood…_

_**Sara's POV:**_

Hikaru and I spent the rest of the day together at the water park, while Kaoru and Yubi spent their day in the paramedic tent. All's well that ends well, I suppose. We all eventually headed back to the bus and started our drive home.

"So, Sara-chan how did you like your first visit to a water park? Huh? Huh? Was it as magnificent as your dreams?" Tamaki asked as he was once again, surrounded by roses and sparkles.

"Yeah! I had a lot of fun! Thank you so much!" I said.

"I'm curious, Sara-chan, what other places haven't you been too?" Honey-senpai asked holding, Usa-chan.

"Well let's see, I haven't been to the beach!" I answered.

"What?! How awful! Commoner life truly is tragic! I've decided; tomorrow we will go to the beach and stay in an ocean side hotel!" Tamaki yelled energetically.

"R-really? Are you sure?" I asked, a little stunned he would go so far.

"I'm positive! Mama, can you make the arrangements?" Tamaki asked, surrounded by roses and sparkles.

Kyoya sighed and said, "Of course, daddy."

Yup, I really did enjoy being in the Host Club. And so did Yubi!

_**Authors Note: Woah! Really super long chapter! I hope you all enjoyed it! Next chapter will be their beach trip! Have a nice day!**_

_**-DimensionBaka17 **_

_**P.S. PLEASE REVIEW! This story has about 100 views, but only like 4 reviews! Please, I'm begging all of you! I don't care if it's to tell me what you did over the weekend, just please review! Put something! Follow and Favorite the story if you like it too! Ok, until next time!**_


	5. Shipwrecked!

**The Surprising new Addition to the Host Club!**

_**Authors Note: IM SO SORRY I COULDN'T UPDATE IN LIKE FOREVER! I have just been REALLY busy with school and everything! Plus my sister had her baby shower, so it has been really hectic! I really hope you can forgive me! Anyway, here is chapter 5! The beach trip! I promise I will update more often! I hope you enjoy this long overdue chapter! I know I will…hahahahaHEHEHEHEH MUAHAHAHAHA!**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters, I only own this fanfic and my OC, Sara. All rights go to their respective owners.**___

_**Chapter 5: Shipwrecked!**_

"How many?" I asked with a childish pout on my face.

"Oh come on Sara, no need to pout! You only have to say I'm amazing and better than you eleven times!" Hikaru said smiling his signature devil twin smile.

Hikaru and I have been playing this game for a while now; it mainly started when we were riding home on the private bus after the water park. Basically, we would dare each other to do stupid and random things, and whoever backed out had to admit that the other person was better than them and amazing. Well, let's just say that I never really been good at dares… I sighed as I accepted my losses.

"Ok, fine. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Hikaru is amazing and way better than me. Happy?" I said still looking like a little kid.

"Haha…very!" Hikaru said, trying to hold back his laughter and amusement.

"What are you two doing? The private bus is going to get here any minute to take us to the beach, so you two better hurry up!" Haruhi shouted as she exited through the clubroom door.

"Oh, ok!" I shouted back as I ran up to one of the tables in the clubroom and grabbed my tote bag of stuff that I left on the table for safe keeping. Oh, I can't wait! I have always wanted to go to the beach! This was going to be so much fun! Tamaki even said we could sail in the sea on his personal yacht! I love rich people!

"Come on Hikaru! Let's go! Everyone is waiting for us!" I shouted as I ran out the clubroom door.

_**Yubi-chan's POV:**_

"Hey Kaoru…" I started to say as I looked at the twin.

"What is it Yubi-chan?" he asked with a curious face.

"It's just that…well…aren't you upset? I mean, you and Hikaru don't spend as much time together as you used to." I said with a sympathetic face.

"No! I'm not upset at all! Honestly, I'm happy that Hikaru found someone else he can open up too." Kaoru said, now smiling.

"And by someone I presume you mean Sara-chan, correct?" Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his handy-dandy notebook. Did I just call it his handy-dandy notebook? Ah man, I'm turning into Sara.

"Haha yeah, I mean Sara-chan. She's a good influence on Hikaru, I think if they spend more time together Hikaru will learn to express his feelings and open up. If he does that he will be able to make more friends." Kaoru said still smiling.

"Sounds like you have this all figured out, Kaoru." Haruhi said, now joining our conversation as well.

"Yeah, hopefully…" Kaoru started.

"Hopefully what?" Tamaki asked as he took a seat right next to Haruhi.

"Hopefully, if they spend more time together….. Ah, forget about it! It wasn't really that important anyway!" Kaoru said as he flashed his biggest smile.

"If you say so." Kyoya said as he now proceeded to type something on his laptop.

I couldn't help but wonder what Kaoru was going to say. What does he think will happen between Hikaru and Sara? Hn, I didn't really know.

_**Sara's POV:**_

Hikaru and I ran together until we finally made it on the bus. Just as I suspected, everyone was there waiting for us

"Sorry to keep you all waiting!" I said eagerly as I boarded the bus.

"Yeah we lost track of time." Hikaru said as he boarded as well.

As I was boarding the bus, I heard some whispering.

"Hurry up! They're coming! Kyoya move your butt over there! Come on Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai move over there! No not _there,__** THERE!**_ Come on, hurry!" I heard someone say. I wasn't really sure who said it though.

When I finally made it on the bus I saw that all the club members were sprawled across all of the seats in the most awkward way. They were all _lying _on the seats. Like, literally. They were literally lying across all of the seats; there was no room to sit! What were these goof-balls trying to do?

"What the hell is this?" I heard Hikaru say as he walked up next to me.

"I'm not really sure…" I said still looking confused.

"Oh, why hello there Sara-chan and Hikaru. Lovely weather huh? Too bad a storm front is going to move in next week!" Kaoru said, trying to act as casual as possible. It was a little difficult to take him seriously when he was sprawled across at least six seats.

"Um do you think one of you could move? We have nowhere to sit." Hikaru said looking just as confused as me now.

"Sorry, none of us can move. See, we need all of this extra space for our good health. It's a medical condition." Kaoru said trying to act dead serious.

"Riiiiigggghhht. Ok, well is there anywhere we can sit?" I said still very, very, confused.

"Why yes! You see there is another seating section just behind this one! You two can sit there if you like!" Kaoru said now smiling a devil twin smile.

"Another seating section? Um, ok. Let's go Hikaru." I said as I started to walk towards the other section.

"Sure." Hikaru said still trying to figure out what Kaoru was planning.

Hikaru and I walked into the other seating section. Or at least, we _thought_ it was another seating section. Turns out it wasn't just any seating section. No, it was the _couples_ seating section. Did the club honestly think Hikaru and I were dating?

"Ok, nope. Nuh-uh! We are not sitting alone in the couples section!" Hikaru said as he walked over to the door and tried to open it.

"What's wrong?" I asked, now standing next to him.

"…It's locked." Hikaru said still staring at the door.

"Oh." I said.

We both stood there for awhile, but eventually gave in and sat down next to each other. It was a fairly quiet trip. Hikaru wasn't talking, and it was making me nervous. Was he mad at me? Did he hate me? Did he think this was my fault? I just didn't know. I didn't want Hikaru to hate me. I was now really sad, and I started to cry. I'm such a baby.

"H-huh? Why are you crying?!" Hikaru asked frantically. I could tell he wasn't used to people crying.

"I'm sorry, Hikaru. Just please don't hate me! Please don't be mad at me!" I choked out. (Man, I'm such a mean author huh? 3)

Sara…I could never hate you silly! And I'm not mad at you either!" Hikaru said with a gentle expression.

"-sniff- Really?" I asked, staring at him.

"Of course, I lo-" Hikaru cut his sentence short and grabbed his mouth. He looked rather nervous.

"You what?" I asked with a curious expression. What was he going to say?

"U-uhhh, it was n-nothing! Hahahaha…." Hikaru said sounding really nervous. Was he ok? He never acted like this.

I lo-? What was he going to say? I took a long time trying to figure out what he was going to say, then it hit me and I was shocked.

I love you, that's what Hikaru was going to say! I can't believe it…Hikaru loves me. I didn't know how to react. I was speechless. I was about to say something to him when I heard the door unlock.

"Hey come on guys, we're here!" Kaoru said as he opened the door and smiled at us.

Hikaru immediately bolted out of the door and ran off of the bus.

__"What's his deal?" Kaoru asked. I didn't really know what to tell him.

"Oh, it's nothing, just excited we're here!" I said as I nervously walked out of the door and off the bus. I could tell this was going to be a _long_ trip.

_**At The Hotel:**_

"Hey Sara, what happened with you and Hikaru? He seems to be avoiding you." Yubi said as we were both changing into our swimsuits. We were all getting ready to have a ride on Tamaki's yacht.

"Well, about that. See, after you guys locked the door to where you all were sitting, me and Hikaru eventually sat down. He wasn't saying anything, so I thought he was mad at me or hated me. I started to cry and asked him not to hate me. He then said, 'Sara…I could never hate you silly!' I asked him if he really meant it, he then said, 'Of course, I lo-' and that was the end of that. Now he's avoiding me." I said as I felt my heart sink down with my stomach.

"Oh my, wow! Sara! Hikaru is in love with you! This is fantastic! You two can date, then get married, and have kids!" Yubi screamed with excitement.

"Whoa there, Yubi! Easy girl! Don't you think your getting ahead of yourself just a bit?" I asked looking curiously at my friend.

"Hmm, you're right. But still, you two can date!" Yubi screamed.

"Well, I don't know. Do I love Hikaru?" I asked.

"What kind of question is that? Of course you love him! Sara no offense, but you're an idiot when it comes to love! Trust me; you two look so much happier when you're together!" Yubi said smiling. She was right, I was happier with Hikaru, and he seemed happy with me. But I still wasn't sure. I needed some time think.

"Yeah, you're right. But I still need to think about this." I said, now done changing into my swimsuit.

"Don't kid yourself. I know you love him! Just hurry up and get married, 'k?" Yubi said as she gave me a wink. I couldn't help but laugh

"Haha, ok Yubi." I said smiling. What would I do without her? My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a knock on the door.

"Hello? Yubi and Sara, it's your father! Are my lovely daughters almost done changing? The yacht has arrived!" Tamaki said eagerly. I know I couldn't see him through the door, but I just assumed he was surrounded by roses and sparkles. After all, that was the norm around here.

"Yeah, were done pops! Coming out now!" Yubi said as she grabbed her stuff along with my arm and pulled me out the door. I'm still surprised that Yubi calls Tamaki "pops". I guess she adopted him as her new father. Oh, Yubi. What _would _I do without her?

"Perfect! Let's go my lovely daughters! Everyone is already on the yacht!" Tamaki said as he gracefully ran off to board the ship.

Yubi and I walked to the yacht together, and when we finally boarded we saw everyone there just as Tamaki said.

"Hey Yubi-chan, hey Sara-chan!" Kaoru said as he waved us hello.

"Hey, Kaoru!" Yubi said as she waved back.

"Perfect! Now that everyone is here, let the party begin!" Tamaki said as he signaled the captain to start the boat.

The next couple of hours were really fun! We all played some games and swam together; we even had an onboard feast! The entire yacht party was so much fun. Everyone was having a really good time, and I was happy to be here with everyone! But even thought I was having a lot of fun, I noticed that Hikaru was still avoiding me. I was about to walk up and talk to him when something happened that destroyed all of the fun.

"Hey, what's that Takashi?" Honey-senpai said as he walked up to the front of the yacht and looked ahead.

"…" Takashi said nothing as he stared at a rocky reef that was right in front of the yacht!

"Oh, no! We're going to crash! Someone hurry and stop the yacht!" Haruhi shouted as she ran up to us.

"What?!" Yubi gasped.

"Stop the boat!" Kyoya commanded the captain.

"Yes! Right away!" the captain replied as he tried to lower the yacht's anchor, but it was too late.

_**Crash!**_ We hit the reef and the entire yacht shook as it came to a dead stop among the reef. Not only were we trapped in the rocky reef, but our ship was destroyed as well! Its engine was broken! Shipwrecked!

"Oh no… This is all my fault! We never would have came here if it wasn't for me!" I said as I look over the railing at the rocky reef. (I really AM a mean author! 3)

"No, it's not your fault Sara." Yubi said as she stood beside me and gave me a hug.

"You really think so?" I asked as I hugged her back.

"Of course… IT'S POPS'S FAULT!" Yubi shouted as she whirled around and pointed at Tamaki.

"OBJECTION!" Tamaki shouted back at Yubi as he pointed at her. Am I the only one who found this a little ridiculous? I never thought I would hear someone yell objection in real life.

"That's enough you two. Instead of wasting your energy on arguing, perhaps we should use it to find a way back home, yes?" Kyoya said as he wrote something in his handy-dandy notebook.

"Fine." Yubi said as she went back to hugging me.

"Good. Tamaki and I will check on the yacht's engine. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai will see if there is any way to catch some food in the reef; I have a feeling we will be here for awhile. Now we need someone strong to see if they can free the yacht, and someone who can start a signal fire for rescue. Any volunteers?" Kyoya asked us in his usual calm manner. I was surprised by how mellow he was. He must work great under pressure.

"Oh! I'm strong! I can see if I can free the boat!" Yubi said as she flexed her muscles for proof.

"I'll go with her." Kaoru volunteered.

"Ok, great. That leaves Hikaru and Sara-chan with the task of making a signal fire. Everybody get to work!" Kyoya instructed as he and Tamaki walked off to the engine.

"Come on let's go Hikaru." I said as I walked up to him.

"…" Hikaru was silent as he stared at his feet.

I couldn't let this go on any longer. I hated being avoided by Hikaru, because…because...

"I love you too, Hikaru." I said simply as I smiled at him.

Well _that_ seemed to surprise him.

"W-what? Are you serious?" he asked as he nervously stared at me.

"Of course! I love you, Hikaru. Do you need proof?" I asked. Before he could answer I stood on my tip-toes and lightly kissed him on the lips.

"Come on. Let's go gather some firewood!" I said as I started to walk off. And I was glad when I heard Hikaru follow behind me. Yubi was right, I did love him! Ugh, Yubi. What would I do without her?

_**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER CAN YOU EVER FORGIVE ME?! I'm so sorry! I promise that the next will be much, much longer! And don't worry, just because Hikaru and Sara love each other doesn't mean it's the end of my little story, oh no! Something still needs to happen between Kaoru and Yubi! Huh? I didn't say anything! Just wait and see all of the stuff I have planned! I'm even thinking of making a sequel to this story after it's finished, you know what their adult life is like! Of course it will still have a lot of fun! So let me know what you think! Oh, and here's a little something for my friend ampy111! GENETICS! CHROMENOMES! Yeah, a lot of you won't understand that, sorry! Anyway, stay tuned for more fun with all our lovely Ouran characters! Until next time! (Which won't be very long I promise!**____**)**_

_**-DimensionBaka17**_


	6. Oh, Please Mister Seaweed God!

**The Surprising New Member of the Host Club!**

_**Authors Note: Hello again everybody! Well, here's the next chapter! I told you I would update more often! ...Well I don't really have anything more to say… So, enjoy the story! Oh! And please review! Thank you! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any its characters, I only own this fanfic and my OC, Sara. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_**Chapter 6: Oh, Please Mister Seaweed God!**_

"Do you think this is enough?" I asked Hikaru as I grabbed an armful of driftwood.

"Yeah, that should be plenty. Besides if we need more we can always just come back." Hikaru replied as he also grabbed an armful of driftwood.

Everyone was working hard to find a way home. (Well, technically Kyoya was telling us what to do. He was the brains of the operation.) Hikaru and I were working on building a signal fire. Honey-senpai and Mori-senpai were gathering food, Yubi and Kaoru were trying to free the yacht, and Kyoya and Tamaki just finished inspecting the engine. Turns out we might be here for awhile…

"Let's head back now." I said as I started to walk back to the yacht. Hikaru followed a few feet behind me.

"Ok…Uh hey, Sara?" Hikaru asked in a sheepish voice.

"Hm? What is it Hikaru?" I asked, a little curious as to what he wanted.

"So, what happened earlier…Could that be qualified as our first kiss?" Hikaru asked, while he still trailed behind me.

"Well as a matter of fact, I remember you kissing me before." I said plainly as I recalled the incident.

"Well, yeah. But it didn't mean anything! That doesn't count." Hikaru protested. I couldn't see him, but I could tell he was childishly pouting. Oh, how I love that big childish goofball!

"Ok, sure. But saying that we had our first kiss is implying that there are going to be more. Is this your indirect way of asking me to be your girlfriend, Hikaru?" I asked with a smile on my face.

"W-what? No! You're crazy." Hikaru said in a defensive tone.

"Oh really? What a shame. I would've said yes." I mocked him as I continued walking toward the yacht.

"Wait, really?" Hikaru asked, unsure if I was joking or not.

"Hikaru, I said I loved you only a few minutes ago, or did you forget?" I asked trying to hold back my laughter. I love giving Hikaru a hard time.

"…I remember…" he said in a childish voice once again.

"Haha, oh Hikaru, I'm only messing with you. If you want me to be your girlfriend, all you need to do is ask. If you don't, well don't ask. It's that simple." I said matter-of-factly.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" he blurted out.

"What?! Of course not!" I shouted.

"What?!" he shouted back.

"Just kidding! Of course I'll be your girlfriend Hikaru! You're so gullible! Hahaha!" I said, now unable to hold back my laughter.

"Humph. Yeah, yeah, very funny Sara." Hikaru said, sounding a little annoyed.

"Aww, did I make Hikaru mad? Here will this help?" I asked, as I turned around and lightly kissed his cheek.

"Well…It did help a little." he said with a light smile.

"Haha, ok!" I said, as I continued to laugh.

We finally made it back to the yacht, where we saw everyone sitting on the deck. It looked like they were waiting for us.

"You're back. Are you alright?" Haruhi asked when she noticed us approaching.

"Yeah, we're fine! And we brought back some wood to make a fire." I said as I smiled at the Host Club. Even though we were stranded, I was still happy; because I knew that eventually we would be rescued and everything would be fine.

"Wonderful! Mori, would you so kind as to start a fire so we can roast the fish you and Honey caught?" Tamaki asked with dramatic flair.

"Sure." Mori-senpai simply said as he got up.

Hikaru and I then joined the group and took a seat on the deck. We all watched Mori as he piled a few pieces of driftwood together and then lit it with matches. I guess we were lucky that the driftwood was dry, despite being_ driftwood_; otherwise it wouldn't have caught on fire so fast. Then everyone picked out the fish they wanted and started to roast it near the fire. This was fun, almost like we were camping! However, I did wish we would hurry up and be rescued. It was getting darker and colder; it was probably around 7pm. _"I wonder how long it will be until we're rescued."_ I thought to myself. My thoughts we're interrupted when I noticed the fish I was roasting literally burst into flames.

"Oh my god!" I shouted as I quickly blew out the fire that engulfed my dinner.

"See what happens when you sit there like a space cadet? You need to pay more attention." Hikaru said as he took a seat right next to me.

"DON'T YOU DARE GO HARRASING MY DAUGHTER YOU DEVIL TWIN! STARLIGHT KICK!" Tamaki shouted as he kicked Hikaru away from me.

"Are you ok Hikaru?" I asked as I helped him get on his feet. Tamaki must have at least kicked him 30ft!

"What the hell was that for boss?!" Hikaru shouted as he walked back over to Tamaki.

"I told you. Don't harass my little girl!" Tamaki replied as he was surrounded by sparkles, even though now was hardly the time for pretty décor.

"I wasn't harassing Sara! I was just telling her she shouldn't space out so much!" Hikaru said. I could tell he was a little annoyed, but in a friendly way.

"As Sara-chan's father, I must insist you stop calling her by her first name! It's not like your dating!" Tamaki said triumphantly. Well, that did it. I couldn't hold in my laughter anymore.

"Ahhahahahahaha!" I laughed as I clutched my stomach. Once I started laughing, so did Hikaru.

"Pfffft. Ahhahahahahaha!" Hikaru joined me in laughter. We were now both rolling on the deck laughing. Everyone looked at us as if we were crazy, which of course made us laugh more.

"I don't understand, what's so funny Sara-chan and Hika-chan?" Honey-senpai inquired as he stared at us. Finally I was able to stop laughing and catch my breath. As I continued to lie there on the deck with Hikaru, I answered Honey-senpai's question.

"We're laughing because of what Tamaki said!" I answered.

"All I said was that you weren't dating." Tamaki asked confused.

"Hahaha, it's funny because, heheh, we are dating! Ahahaha!" I once again broke out into laughter.

"WHAT?!" all of the hosts screamed in shock except Kyoya and Mori-senpai.

"Heheh, yeah it's true." Hikaru reassured them.

"No! Oh, please Mister Seaweed God! No!" Tamaki shouted as he fell on the deck floor in dismay. Honestly, it was a rather funny sight.

"Mister Seaweed God?" Haruhi asked Tamaki, who was still on the floor.

"Yes…Mister Seaweed God. Earlier today, I was going to pray that we all return safely; but then I realized that there were so many different Gods, I didn't know which one to pray too! So I came up with my own, Mister Seaweed God; because there is a lot of seaweed in the ocean." Tamaki said in a voice that was completely devoid of any emotion. Well that was the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard. Oh, I loved being in the Host Club!

"Boss, that's the most ridiculous thing we ever heard." Hikaru and Kaoru said in unison as they stood over Tamaki, who was still on the floor. It's like they read my mind.

"How could Mister Seaweed God let this happen? Hikaru and Sara-chan dating? It's my worst nightmare!" Tamaki said glumly as he continued to lie on the deck floor. Was he ever going to get up?

"Maybe because he isn't real?" Kyoya said matter-of-factly as he wrote something down in his handy-dandy notebook.

"Fine, but don't come complaining to me Kyoya when your born as seaweed in your next life!" Tamaki replied to Kyoya's comment. Oh, I really loved being in the Host Club! Where else could all this hilarious stuff happen?

"Hey guys, it's getting late. We should go to bed." Haruhi suggested as she got up and started walking towards the rooming hall.

"Yeah, I'm beat! Let's go Sara! We can share a room!" Yubi said as she gave me a big grin.

"Ok!" I replied happily as I got up and walked with her to the rooming hall.

"Good night." Hikaru said to me.

"And good night to you too!" I replied as I gave him a smile and walked off with Yubi.

While Yubi and I were walking away, she started talking.

"Finally! You two are dating! Now all you need to do is get married, then I'll be satisfied." Yubi said with a big grin on her face.

"Yeah, yeah!" I said as I gave her a playful push.

"Oh, here's our room." Yubi said as she opened the door and yawned.

"Hey Yubi, how long do you think we're gonna be here? I mean, we need to drink water eventually. Do you think we'll be rescued?" I asked her as we both climbed into bed.

"Of course! I'll bet you all of my life savings that we are rescued tomorrow!" Yubi said as she pulled up the covers.

"And how much money do you exactly have in your life savings?" I asked.

"About five dollars!" she replied and started to laugh. Yubi always knew how to make me feel better.

"Yeah thanks, I feel sooo much better." I said sarcastically and started to laugh too.

"Since we're making a bet, how about another? Double or nothing!" she offered. I decided to take her up on it.

"Sure, what'd you got?" I asked her curiously.

"I bet that sometime within the remaining years we have left at Ouran, Hikaru will propose and you'll get married." Yubi said with a mischievous smile.

"Ha! You're on!" I agreed. This was going to be interesting.

"Pleasure doing business with you, Mrs. Hitachiin!" Yubi said smugly as she shook my hand.

"Very funny, good night." I said as I rolled over onto my side and fell asleep.

"Haha, good night!" Yubi replied and turned off the bedside lamp. This bet was going to be interesting, interesting indeed.

_**Following Morning:**_

I woke up to the sound of Yubi incoherently mumbling something to herself as she paced around our room.

"Hmm…? Yubi…What are you doing…?" I asked, still half asleep.

"Huh? Oh, nothing! …Yup…Nothing at all…Heheheheheh…" Yubi said with dark expression on her face. Yubi's planning something, this can't end well. I wonder what it is.

"Whatever, let's go see if anyone else is awake yet." I suggested as I rolled out of bed. I hit the floor with a soft _thunk_, and lazily got up.

"You know, you're pretty funny in the morning, Sara." Yubi said with a slight smile.

"_Ahhhh_. Really? Well, let's go." I yawned as I stretched my arms.

"Ok." Yubi agreed, and we both walked out of our room and onto the deck. Nobody else was on the deck, so they all must still be asleep.

"Huh. No one's here. Oh, well let's wait for them to…" Yubi cut her sentence short as her eyes grew wide.

"What it is?" I asked.

"A boat! It's another boat! We're saved!" Yubi excitedly screamed as she jumped up and down.

"Really?!" I asked as I looked out to the horizon, I really did see another boat; and they were heading straight towards us! We really were saved!

"Hurry Sara! Go get the others!" Yubi instructed me as she ran towards the front of the yacht to get a better view of the incoming boat.

"Right!" I replied as I ran back to the rooming hall. I then banged on everyone's door until they all came out into the hall.

"What is it Sara-chan?" Haruhi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Another boat! Another boat is heading our direction! We're saved!" I shouted with a big smile on my face.

"What? Really?!" Hikaru and Kaoru asked in unison.

"Yeah! Come out onto the deck!" I said as I ran out of the rooming hall. When I ran out, I saw that the boat had already stopped right next to us; and Yubi was standing on the other boat waving us over.

"Come on everybody, we're saved!" she said as smiled wide. Everyone then happily boarded the other ship, and we made our way back to the beach. Overall, my first trip to the ocean wasn't that bad; despite being shipwrecked along the way of course. But still, I had a lot of fun! We all sat on the deck of the new boat as we slowly sailed back to the beach. After about twenty minutes of sailing, we made it back safe and sound.

"Well, now that we're back on the beach, how about we all swim in the ocean?" Tamaki suggested.

"NO!" everyone answered in unison, and we all started to laugh.

"I think we should head back to the clubroom. We will have guests tomorrow, after all." Kyoya said as he smiled his infamous shadow king smile. We all gladly agreed and took the private bus home.

"It's wonderful we're all back safe and sound don't you think? Oh, thank you Mister Seaweed God!" Tamaki said with a princely smile as he was surrounded with roses and sparkles. Ahh, I'm glad everything's back to normal.

"Are you still going on about that God you made up? Give it a rest senpai!" Haruhi said as she rolled her eyes at Tamaki.

"Why? He clearly saved us! It's ok to admit you're wrong Haruhi! You don't have to pretend he's fake!" Tamaki said triumphantly.

"Oh boy," the twins said in unison "the boss is obviously delusional!"

"Hey! Who are you calling delusional, you shady twins!" Tamaki roared as he chased Hikaru and Kaoru around the private bus. I lightly smiled as I watched the three of them fool around. Why do boys always mess around so much? Maybe it's in their DNA… Well whatever! I'm just glad that everything is back to normal, or at least, as normal as things get in the Host Club!

_**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the short chapter! I know I said I would make this one longer, but I can't think of anything else to fit into this chapter. Please, anyone who wants to feel free to PM me any ideas you have! You don't have to worry, I will use every idea I get and fit it into the story! So, please review, and PM me with any ideas you may have! Well, bye-bye! **___

_**-DimensionBaka17**_


	7. Rivals in Romance!

**The Surprising New Member of the Host Club!**

_**Author's Note: I'M SORRY! I know I haven't updated in a LONG time, and I feel really bad about it. Can you find it in your precious hearts to forgive me? Well, now I REALLY promise to update more frequently! (Since ampy111 has really been on my case about it!) Honestly, I planned on writing this chapter a lot sooner, really! It's just that when spring break started my mother bought me a new video game that I have been wanting for a LONG time! Harvest Moon: Animal Parade! Anyone heard of it? It's sooo fun! Well, now that I have successfully married the Wizard (A.K.A. Gale) and had our first child, I have some free time! Wow this was a long author's note huh? Sorry! On to the story! Oh yeah! I'm also introducing a new OC of mine! Hope you like him! That's right, a "him".**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any its characters, I only own this fanfic and my OC's. All rights go to their respective owners.**_

_**Chapter 7: Rivals in Romance!**_

"Wow, really? No way! You guys seriously were stranded?" asked one of the girls in the host club.

"Yeah… It was so scary; I thought would never… see your lovely faces…again…" I replied with a slight tear rolling down my face. I must say, I'm a pretty good actor!

"Awwww! You're so cute Daichi!" the girls screamed in unison as they were surrounded by hearts.

"It's ok Daichi, you'll always have me." Yubi said as she enveloped me in a hug.

"Yubi…" I said as I hugged her back.

"I love you." she said as she hugged me.

"I…love you too, Yubi." I said in a shy, distant voice. That seemed to entertain the girls, mission accomplished.

This was our act, or how The Host Club would put it, our "Characters". I'm the shy, pushover younger brother; and Yubi is the protective and loving (sometimes aggressive) older sister. I thought it wouldn't work at first because Yubi is a girl, and no matter what we did we couldn't hide it. But it turns out the girls _really_ seem to like it. They keep saying we make the "flowers of moe" blossom with our sibling love. All's well that ends well, I suppose.

"I'm so sorry my lovely princesses, but we now must part ways. The Host Club is now closed. Please, we all hope to see you tomorrow." Tamaki said with his princely smile, which made at least half of the girls sigh as they gazed at him.

_'Haha, sometimes I don't understand girls and I'm one myself.'_ I thought as I watched the entire group of lovesick girls stare at Tamaki as they slowly exited.

"Whew! That was exhausting! I can only pretend to love Hikaru for so long!" Kaoru said as he comically wiped the non-existent sweat from his forehead when all of the girls had finally left.

"Gee, thanks. I can really tell you care a lot about me." Hikaru said, sweat dropping.

"I was only joking! Besides, why are you complaining? You're getting all of Sara-chan's undying love!" Kaoru said as he nudged Hikaru with his elbow, grinning.

"Aha. Ha. Ha. Very funny Kaoru, really I'm dying over here." Hikaru said as he pushed Kaoru aside and started walking over to me. However, he was cut short when we all heard the doors to the clubroom open.

"Ah, I'm sorry mademoiselle, but the glorious Host Club is already closed for today. Please come back tomorrow." Tamaki said as he began to turn towards the doors. When Tamaki turned around, he was as shocked as all of us. Tamaki was wrong, well, _half _wrong. Standing in the clubroom was a girl, along with boy standing to the side of her.

"This must be the Host Club! Very fascinating." the boy said as he evaluated the clubroom. He stopped looking around once he set eyes on me.

"Ahhhh~! So awesome~!" the girl said as she spun around, making her lacy dress fan around her.

"I'm sorry, but we are currently closed for today. Please come back on our next scheduled business day." Kyoya said as he cleverly pushed up his glasses.

"Awww~! Don't be like that~! We were just taking a look at the famous Host Club~!" the girl said as she continued to twirl around in a childish manor.

"Yes, that's right. You see, we are from a different school and wanted to see for ourselves what the big deal was with the Host Club." the mystery boy said as he started to walk towards me. I just figured he wanted to take a better look at the clubroom. Okay, he's still walking towards me, still going, getting pretty close, oh, yup, he was walking to me after all.

"Ooooh! The boys are all handsome as they said~! But why is there a girl…?" as the girl tried to come to some sort of conclusion in her (probably) thick head, the boy spoke again.

"Yes, I would like to know the same. You!" he said as he pointed a finger in my face. Humph. Rude.

"You are a girl, are you not?" he said as he continued to point at me. Okay, he seriously should get his finger out of my face before I bite it clean off. …I think I've been spending too much time with Yubi…

"N-no! I'm not! How rude!" I said as I started to get a little flustered. He's a smart-cookie, I'll give him that.

"Really? Then you wouldn't mind if I did, THIS!" he shouted as he placed both of his hands on my chest.

Wow, this was the first. I could have never imagined in my entire life that I would be defiled in such a comical way. I thought I was going to turn into "dark Sara" but I'm not. Honestly, I know it isn't the time, but I just want to burst out laughing. It isn't everyday you get groped by a stranger in front of your boyfriend now is it? Oh crap…that's right. I have a boyfriend. Okay, I'll start thinking about where to hide this guy's corpse because I'm sure Hikaru is about to _**murder**_ him.

"!" the whole Host Club gasped in surprise as they watched this mystery boy grope me in broad daylight, in public, with witnesses as far as the eye can see…(cue glamour shot)

"Oof!" the next thing I knew Mystery Boy (that's what I decided to call him) was tackled to the ground by, you guessed it, Hikaru. No surprise there. Truthfully, I'm happy that he loves me enough to stick up for me! …Or maybe he's just jealous he couldn't do that…

"Hikaru, calm down!" Haruhi shouted as she and the rest of the Host Club tried to pry (Chuck Norris?) off of Mystery Boy. It seemed like they were struggling quite a bit, considering my seemingly yandere boyfriend had Mystery Boy in the choke hold right now. Okay, it's time for Sara's Super Secret Weapon! Deploy!

"Down boy!" I said as I walked towards the wrestling match in the middle of the clubroom. Just as I thought, (Chuck Norris?) wasn't obeying my every command like a good dog- I mean boy. …I seriously have been spending _way_ too much time with Yubi.

Wait, where was Yubi anyway? I glanced over to the clubroom entrance and saw her laughing at the (probably) thick headed girl still trying to figure out why there was a girl in the Host Club. I'm pretty sure both of them are completely oblivious to the chaos going on right now. Oh, I got distracted! Right, my Super Secret Weapon! Deploy!

"Oh, Hikaru! (Chuck Norris?)" I said in a sweet voice as I stood right in front of him while he continued to choke Mystery Boy.

He looked at me, but still didn't let go of Mystery Boy. I'll use that as my chance! I gently press my lips against his, as my hands cup his face. Well, he certainly didn't waste any time. In a matter of seconds he threw Mystery Boy at the Host Club, jumped up, and tried to deepen the kiss while he snaked his arms around my waist. I broke off the kiss as I released myself from his warm embrace. He had a sad look on his face, almost like a puppy who wanted another treat. I just smiled at him and placed my index finger on his lips.

"Good job. Listen to me more often and maybe you'll get more treats." I said as I winked at him and gave him a small peck on the cheek.

I _seriously_ have been spending _way too much time_ with Yubi…And reading fanfiction. Oh well, I don't see Hikaru complaining. In fact, all I see him doing is standing there blushing with a dreamy expression on his face. He. Is. So. Adorable!

I finally arrived at the clubroom entrance and patted Yubi on the back and smiled as I watched her laugh like a mentally ill person, oh wait, Yubi practically is a mentally ill. Never mind, I smiled as I watched her act like her usual self. I was about to say something to the (probably) thick headed girl, when suddenly Mystery Boy ran over picked her up and bolted towards the door. Of course, not before turning to me and giving me a quick wink. Then he zoomed past Yubi and I and was gone along with the (probably) thick headed girl.

"GrrrraAHHHHH! HOW DARE HE SO SHAMELESSLY DEFILE MY LITTLE GIRL BEFORE HER FATHER'S OWN EYES! I SHALL NOT ALLOW THIS! THIS IS MADNESS! NO, THIS IS SPARTAAA! I PITTY THE FOOL WHO DEFILES MY DAUGHTER! WHATISTHISIDONTEVEN! I GIVE UP! AUUUUUUGHHHH!" Tamaki exploded as he flew into a rampage, which included tearing curtains from windows and flipping tables while he continued to yell nonsense and quote random things. Oh, I loved the Host Club.

"Tama-chan's rage quitting, right Takashi?" Honey-senpai said as he watched in amazement as Tamaki took his rampage to the rest of the school, exiting through the clubroom doors.

"Yeah." Mori-senpai replied effortlessly as he watched Tamaki harass a teacher in the school hallway.

"He's an idiot." Kyoya said as he wrote something down in his handy-dandy notebook. It was probably something along the lines of, '_Note to self, remember to keep tranquilizer guns in clubroom in case Tamaki flies into __**another**__ rampage._'

"…Dude you okay? You've been like that for five minutes straight." Kaoru said as he waved a hand in front of Hikaru's face.

"Yeah, I'm right as rain, thanks for asking." he replied still with a dreamy expression on his face.

"If you say so…" Haruhi said as she looked at Hikaru like he was a bomb, going to explode at any moment.

"Whew, my sides hurt! So, what I miss?" Yubi said with an oblivious smile on her face. Everyone just gaped at her while she continued to smile. This was going to be quite the story.

"Oh, actually I have a question. How did you manage to make Hikaru let go of that guy?" Haruhi said as she looked at me with questioning eyes.

"Oh, that! It was easy! I just used my Super Secret Weapon!" I said as I sweetly smiled.

"…Which would be?" Kyoya asked as he pushed up his glasses questioningly.

"I just gave him a kiss. Works every time!" I said with an innocent smile on my face.

"Oh, I see! That's clever, Sara-chan!" Honey-senpai said as he smiled at me.

"Heh, why am I not surprised? That's also the reason he looks like a love sick idiot right now, huh?" Kaoru said as he pointed at Hikaru.

"Heehee, yeah." I said as I looked at Hikaru with that dreamy expression still plastered to his face. Oh, I loved that adorable, yandere idiot!

"Well, I think there's a lesson to learn from all of this!" Tamaki said as he walked up to the group, covered in some red liquid. I'm really hoping that's fruit punch and not blood.

"And what might that be?" Kyoya asked as he stared at Tamaki, probably contemplating what substance covered him, like me.

"Never mess with the Host Club! Especially the King's daughters! Or else the King will fly into a devastating rampage and end up getting suspended for a week!" Tamaki said with a victorious smile.

"Yeah, well-wait! You got suspended!?" Haruhi shouted at Tamaki.

"Yes, well it appears to be against school rules to throw an innocent teacher out of a window." Tamaki said with a slight sigh.

"Haha! Nice going boss." Kaoru said as he patted Tamaki's back.

"Yes, well I'm not the only one who's suspended…Ehe…" Tamaki slightly laughed as he looked away…No, he couldn't mean…

"What do you mean by that, Tama-chan?" Honey-senpai asked as he narrowed his eyes at Tamaki.

"Well, I might have told my father, the director, that you all flew into a rampage with me.." Tamaki said as he continued to look away.

"…"

"G-guys?" Tamaki said as he looked at us longingly.

"WE'RE GOING TO KILL YOU!"

"AHHHHH!" and with that, Tamaki ran for his life while we all followed behind, each of us trying to get a piece of Tamaki…Oh, he's so dead.

_**Author's Note: So, how did you all like this chapter? Sorry if it's a little short, I'm just pretty nervous. My sister is in labor right now and her baby could be born any minute! I actually took the day off of school today because of that! So sorry if it seems a little rushed. I know I haven't updated in a long time, and I'm deeply sorry for that. I hope you all can forgive me, and I promise to update more often! So, expect a new chapter every other day, okay? Well, the next chapter will be them suspended from school and doing random things because they have nothing to do! I already have some plans to make it fun! So, stay tuned! **_

_**(I feel like a news anchor)**_

_**-DimensionBaka17 **_____


End file.
